Things Left Unsaid
by KH Pwns My Soul
Summary: ONEHSHOT ShonenAi, Canon, AkuRoku, DramaRomance, Short. When Roxas left that day, there had been too many words that had been left unsaid. Would things have changed, would love survive, if no one had been afraid?


**Things Left Unsaid**  
By Zess

**Summery**: When Roxas left that day, there had been too many words that had been left unsaid. Would things have changed, would love survive, if no one had been afraid?

**Other Stuff**: AkuRoku, Shonen-Ai, KH Canon, M because it's W upside down and W stands for woodchuck, Drama/Romance, I own nothing but this story.

'This is Axel Speaking'  
"This is Roxas Speaking"

A/N: Okay, this was written basically for my own well being. It was a self-assigned writing assignment because writing this way is freakin' hard. It was just kind of a drabble to see if I could do it. But if you're reading it I hope you enjoy it too.

Written completely in dialogue, and I will not specify who's talking, so pay attention to the notes above. If you've never played KH2 and are a fan-girl/boy based off of other stories/character descriptions you have read, this is not for you, because it is completely canon, and continues directly from a cut scene in the videogame.

* * *

**Things Left Unsaid**

"And besides, no one would miss me."

'. . .Roxas wait!'

"I've already made up my mind Axel!"

'But, there are plenty of people who would miss you!'

"Name one."

'Um, well, I-'

"As I thought. Just let me leave Axel, I have to figure out why this has happened to me."

'Fine! Roxas. . . I would miss you.'

"Axel, I can't- don't-"

'I don't care what you think anymore Rox! I only care about what's going to happen to you! We're supposed to be friends, best friends, and you can just walk away? I-I can't let you just leave Roxas, if anything, then I'm coming with you.'

"Why, why are you saying this Axel? And you know they would only come to hunt you down."

'Then you shouldn't be going either! And I'm saying this because I'm your friend Roxas!'

"This isn't about friends! Something is going on here, and it's not quite right, and it involves me. I can't just sit back and watch everything unfold when I can feel in my gut that it has something to do with me Axel!"

'You don't have to shout, I'm standing right here.'

"Axel. . . why. . . why are you standing so close to me?"

'Because, you're threatening to leave me.'

"I have to go, I have to find some answers."

'Let me be your answers Roxas, or at least let me help you find them.'

"Axel I can't breathe with you standing so close to me."

'Why?'

"Because you're too. . . you're too close. . ."

'Please Roxas, don't leave. If no one else, I would miss you.'

"You don't understand, why do I have these keys?"

'Because they think you're hot?'

"…"

'Sorry, Roxas. I have no answers for you. All I have. . All I have is me. We're Nobodies remember? Just empty shells, and might have been's. We're not supposed to get answers."

"What!? You're. . . You're okay with the way things are? Being treated like a no-body?"

'We _ARE _Nobodies.'

"If that's how you feel then fine, stay behind, but I am leaving. _I _am not okay with being just another no-body. I am not okay with not living my own life for me."

'Roxas what do you want me to do beg? I have nothing more to offer you. . .'

". . .Offer me your heart Axel."

'Roxas… I'm just a Nobody, we don't have hearts…"

"Then how the hell can you stand here in front of me and tell me that you care? You're nothing but a Nobody huh? Then I can just go on and say that no-body cares and head away on my business right? Don't try and get me to stay anymore Axel, because we both know you don't mean it!"

'Roxas wait! Don't go!'

"Don't follow me Axel! I've already told you that I'm leaving and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

'Well I'm going to try anyways!'

"Get off me-!"

'Roxas… Please, just let me kiss you.'

"Why? Why would you want to kiss me if you have no heart? How… How can I mean anything to you?"

'…I don't know. But whenever you're gone my chest hurts, and I feel so empty inside. Roxas, I don't know if Nobodies can love, if you even need a heart to love, but I know that if you leave something's going to die inside me.'

"If you don't sleep with your mouth open nothing can crawl in there to die."

'. . .You totally just ruined the moment.'

"Axel, all I want is to understand all of these things that keep happening to me. I can't keep living like this. I'm afraid of just becoming someone's shadow."

'Rox, that'll never happen. You're so. . ._you._ No one could change that.'

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not."

'It is… Please, kiss me.'

"I wont kiss you until you give me your heart."

'Harsh. Roxas… You keep telling me that I need to give you my heart but what about you? Are you just dangling me around because you know that I have no heart to give you so you're playing with my emotions?'

"Wh-What?"

'You heard me Roxas. Have you given me your heart?'

"I… You said it yourself that we're just Nobodies. How-How could we have a heart? Isn't that what you said?"

'Don't fucking throw my words back at me Roxas. I'm serious. Do you love me?'

"Stop shaking me Axel… I…It doesn't matter anyways because you don't love me!"

'I don't know anything about love Rox, but if love is this horrible pain whenever you're sad, or feeling joy whenever your happy then I love you. If love is thinking about you every second of every fucking day then I love you. If love is knowing that I will never be the same if you go then I love you. I have no heart to give you, but I'll be damned if I give up without a fight. I… I guess I love you Roxas, and I'm going to make you love me too. Kiss me Roxas'

"I. . .okay."

'. . .God Rox, you've got me shaking.'

"Axel. . . Axel. . . I love you."

'You-You love me? Are you sure.'

"Ha-ha. Yeah I'm sure."

'Why? Tell me why you love me.'

"I, I dunno. . . Because you're like the other half of me. I don't really have anymore reason then that. You're everything that I'm not. Yin and Yang and all of that. "

'Awe, who knew under all of that rough exterior I was lusting after a fluff ball.'

"Say it again and I'll chop off your-"

"Kinky… Kiss me again?"

"Only if you promise not to leave."

'Puh-lease. I'm never letting you go shorty.'

"I'm not short, you're just freakishly large like a green bean."

'They say veggies do you good.'

"When you wink like that it screws up your tattoos."

'You know you like it.'

"No. . . I think I love you."

'Forever?'

"Yeah. Forever."

* * *

Whoohoo. The end. Super Short. Sorry. Again, this was not supposed to be anything really, just a little exercise to keep my writing juices flowing. That sounded really gross. Moving on, thanks for reading, review if you'd like to. Criticism is encouraged. Thanks bunches. 


End file.
